


Yoga and Kale Juice Cleanses

by copenhagenborn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, The Late Late Show, Yoga, kale juice, kale smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copenhagenborn/pseuds/copenhagenborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really just want some In-and-Out, Niall really doesn't want In-and-Out but eats it anyway until he is offered something else. </p>
<p>in which One Direction is a three-piece band and Harry is an American with a love for yoga and kale juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga and Kale Juice Cleanses

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the late late show interview

“Not me,”

“Not it!”

Louis and Liam yell out at the mention of food. They have just left Julian’s house and the two lads have sat down in the sofa of the sitting room when Niall’s stomach growls loudly.

“Oh come on lads, I got it yesterday and the day before that, and before that I paid for all of us in that restaurant. You two can go together and find out where you wanna go tonight,” Niall whines crossly.

Ever since Zayn has left the band to suddenly become the normal lad he has never been before, Louis and Liam have ganged up on him. Not in the mean, _we do not like you, Niall, can you not see it-_ kind of way, but like two big brothers who are used to things being done their way. And despite them being multi-millionaires, the two of them do not care for having crew members or staff – who gladly offers – pick up their food for them.

“ _Are you really that much of a diva, Niall? Having people do thing for you that you could’ve easily done yourself?”_ Louis would mock in a horrified voice.

“ _Look what riches and wealth have done for you, mate. Can’t even recognise you any longer,”_ Liam chimes in amused, before Niall tiredly agrees to do whatever they ask of him.

“Cunts, all of you.” Niall huffs defeated. “What do you want? And I’m not paying again, might even charge the two of you for my time, that’s about 20 £ a minute, if you didn’t get the latest update.”

“Oh, big shot huh? Fine, here you go Irishman.” Louis snorts and pulls out the pad of bills from his wallet to throw at the blonde. “And In-and-out, please.”

“I don’t take cash, I’m not some cheapie.” Niall sighs, but picks up his jacket to leave the room. “ _I_ pick the movie this time,”

+

Niall really does not want In-and-Out. It is everything they have had since they arrived in LA – not that Niall is the usual health nut wanting to eat healthier and do a proper work out at least trice a week, that is Payno’s job if anything, but the amounts of junk food they have been eating is making his body feel gross and heavy, like he is filled with all kinds of shit that needs to leave his system before he is getting better.

But Louis is the oldest and will always have the upper hand, so instead of getting some of the fresh groceries from down the street, he makes a right turn to the haven of fast food chains.

“There’s a really good vegan place further down the street,” A voice chirps in out of nowhere making Niall jump. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” the voice continues and Niall turns around to meet the eyes of a brunette lad.

He has long curls resting just below his shoulders; the expensive-looking floral shirt he is wearing is open down to his navel, showing off the birds on his chest. And the general of his skin has a delicious tan that screams health and energy.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Niall frowns when he overcomes the shock of being interrupted in the middle of his musings. It is not uncommon for singers like him to have fans coming up and asking for autographs, but their stay in LA is almost always a sure break from obsessive and intrusive fans. The girls are always a bit more chill here, coming up for a quick hello before going on their way again without as much as a squeak or a raised voice.

“Not personally, no. But I’ve seen you here the last few days, and In-and-Out for three days straight is a bit much for even the best, I would think.” The stranger muses fondly and nods his head at the shop they are standing in front of. “Just thought I would help you out a bit, if you had lost sight of all the other wonderful places here,”

“Well, that’s kind of you..?”

“Harry, you can call me Harry,” he adds.

“Thank you _Harry_. And you’re right, it’s been a bit much Mackey-D's and I-n-O lately, but the lads just won’t give.” Niall laughs. He adjusts the hat on his head and pulls his sunnies down just a bit. Has he not seen Harry before? Those dimples and white teeth ring a faint bell in his head – or maybe it is the deep, huskiness of his voice, he is not quite sure.

“You should try the kale juice they sell at Flore, it’s great – life changing – I would call it,” Harry chuckles and pulls the wayward strands of brown curls into a neat bun on the top of his head. “I always go there after yoga or a spinning class,”

“Oh, yeah, that’s, uh, that’s what I would do after yoga too, I think.” Niall agrees – but what are you supposed to do when some handsome stranger begins to talk about yoga and kale smoothies when none of those things interests you?

“Oh, you are a yogi too?”

“No, I er, I haven’t found the right place yet. Have my regular spot back in London, but not when I’m in LA.” Niall smiles awkwardly, the lies just slipping easier and easier through his teeth.

“Let me give you their card, it’s just down the street – not too far. I think they have classes for every level and one every day, I’m sure.” Harry replies. He pulls out a pale yellow business card out of his pocket and looks it over with a bit of a frown before handing it to Niall. “Here, you can bring your friends if they’re into it too.”

“Yeah, I’ll look into it.” Niall nods absentmindedly. Harry looks him over for a bit before giving Niall’s arm a quick squeeze. The lad turns to leave when Niall calls out, “I’m Niall by the way, I know I forgot to tell you when we met but that’s my name.”

“I know who you are Niall, it’s a bit impossible to be 21 and not know who One Direction is, but thank you for the introduction. Maybe we’ll see each other later, yeah?”

+

“He offered you a kale smoothie and a yogalates session? That’s gold mate, pure gold.” Louis grins when Niall finally gets back to the hotel room. “Are you gunna tweet it or can I? I don’t have to mention it’s you, but please let me,”

“Noooo. He knew who I was so I’m guessing he knows you too,” Niall protests sternly. “No one’s tweeting about Harry.” So what if Harry did yoga on a daily basis, probably does not eat dairy or mostly consumes his foods as a liquid? That does not allow Louis to tease him on international social media, does it?

“I’m at least telling El, she needs to hear this. That’s cool yeah? Sophia can know too, they won’t tell anyone.” Louis compromises with a bit of a frown. “A little tease between friends is almost as healthy as a kale juice, isn’t that right Payno?”

“I don’t even care mate; Niall would probably do well with some exercise. When did you last hit the gym? Not since tour start I can tell you,” Liam mumbles between bites of his burger. “Not that you need the burning of calories, I’m sure I can snap those legs of yours in two if you gave me the chance.” He pulls out his pack of chips and hands it to Niall with a kind smile, “Eat some of these Nialler.”

“Fuck off, both of you. I’m gunna go to my room, wake me up before you leave for brekkie, _don’t_ leave me again,”

Niall just about reaches his room when his phone alerts him of a tweet from Louis.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: who wants in-n-out when you can have kale smoothies ? certainly not niall . hahaha !_

Bloody wanker.

+

“Coming ‘round for a bit of kale juice?” a husky voice calls out when Niall turns down the street. He turns around quickly to find Harry standing with a rolled up yoga mat slung over his shoulder. “Heard you liked those,”

“Yeah, Louis’s a bit of a dick, sorry. It wasn’t meant to be hurtful, it’s just. I’ve never met someone who does cleanses and such, everyone is just gross and unhealthy living on a pack of cigarettes and a double cheese. Louis is not good with change, almost had a freak out when Liam wanted to go to the gym regularly instead of just the rare kick around Louis initiates,”

“It’s fine Niall, you’re not the first Londoners I’ve met. Not everyone is accustomed to the healthy way of living I’m going with right now,” Harry laughs with a shake of his head. He puts a calming hand on Niall’s shoulder to make the slight tremble of his under lip stop. “What are you doing here anyway? If not for the kale juice and no more In-and-Out I hope,”

“My friend mentioned something last night about my fitness, and like, I’m not worried about my weight or something, but a nice bit of exercise would be good.” Niall explains.

“Oh, so you’re here for the yoga then? That’s great Niall, I’m sure you’re gunna love it here – even if you haven’t practised in a while.” The brunette American beams and tightens his hand around the dark lilac yoga mat. “Why don’t we met here tomorrow at 10 and do it together? Friends are free the first time, so if you don’t like it there’s no commitment.”

+

So Niall meets up with Harry the next day with his own green yoga mat under his arm and wearing a pair of loose fitted joggers. Harry on the other hand is clad in a pair of spandex shorts, a loose Nike tank top and his hair pulled back in a short ponytail.

“Oh uh, do I need to change?” Niall questions when his eyes are finished with their travels up and down Harry’s body. “Not that I own anything that tight, but I might have a pair of running trousers if I need to – Payno may have some though,”

“Niall chill, it’s okay. I just prefer to work out in tight fitting clothes,” Harry chuckles gently and tugs the blonde towards the door of the shop. “I see you got your own mat, I had Paul buy one in case you didn’t, but that’s great!”

So Niall does yoga on his own mat next to Harry.

It goes almost well in the beginning, he gets a pad for his bad knee when they are instructed to go down on all fours, and the down dog is not a problem – unless you are counting the pull and strain on his hamstrings - but Niall ignores it in favour of watching Harry with closed eyes, swaying his bum from side to side to loosen up his joints.

“Now, from down dog you lift your leg up and back and then shift your centre and let your foot hang behind you, opening your body. Your right foot should point in the direction of your left hand,” The instructor calmly speaks and bends into scorpion dog with his right leg hanging over his body.

The twelve other people in the room, including Harry, follow his instructions and move elegantly into the pose. All except Niall, who suddenly loses his centre and the stability that comes with it. He falls down on his right knee, quickly grapping a hold of his left to protect it from the fall.

“Are you okay sir? Do you need some help?” the instructor calls and goes back to down dog before walking forward to a standing forward fold. He finally stands straight up and is just about to walk towards Niall, when steady hands come to rest on his shoulders.

“I got it Ember,” Harry rushes.

Ember nods slowly and goes back to the pose, while Harry pulls Niall to his feet. “Okay, just go down in dog – you were good there, yeah?” Harry cheeks and helps Niall lower his hands onto the mat, his legs spread out a bit to take the pressure off. “I’m just gunna hold your hips while you raise your leg, okay? No, don’t do it yet, just let your body get comfortable with the pose.” He chides and keeps a firm pressure on the blonde’s hips.

Niall bends his knees alternating presses the opposite heel into the ground as much as he can to open up. Harry whispers a soft ‘ _there you go_ ,’ and lets go of his hips. Instead his hand circles his right ankle and follows the movement of Niall’s right leg until it hangs over his left. “Point your foot to protect your ankle, please.” Niall follows orders and points his foot in the direction of his left hand. “I’m gunna let go now, okay? You’re doing great, Niall.”

And he does. When they go into runner’s lunge and further down in lizard he slowly begins to love the stretch of his muscles and joints. And when he looks over a Harry, he is beaming proudly.

+

“We just spent an hour doing yoga to cleanse our bodies and souls, and then you go order a flipping pizza. Can you not see the plot holes here?” Harry cries when their meals arrive. “Here I am taking you to nice places with fancy _healthy_ food that your band mates probably won’t eat, and you still orders junk food; sick of it my arse.”

“It’s a salad pizza, Haz. Do I not get some kind of credit for that?” Niall laughs and digs into the food on his plate. “You can taste it if you want or are you the kind that doesn’t eat dairy too?”

“A vegan? No, just a vegetarian.”

“So ice cream is still a possibility, if like, if you had the time later?” Niall blushes and stuffs his mouth with the remaining crust of the first piece, “It doesn’t have to be anything wild or even right now, but like, while I’m in LA, if you want yeah?”

“I know a good frozen yoghurt place if that’s cool with you,” Harry smiles and eats a bit of his stir-fry made up of veggies and tofu. “Me and a friend used to go there, but she, uh, she’s not around anymore. But the froyo is really good.”

“I’m sorry but I have to ask, where do I know you from? Are you famous or something? Because I’m usually really good at names and faces I’ve met before, but I can’t connect you to a name or an event at all,”

“Yeah, I am a musician but it’s mostly some indie rock no one but a selected few listen to, didn’t even have the possibility to play gigs before two years ago,” Harry laughs a bit bitterly. “but I dated Taylor Swift for a few months back in late 2012 and I think that’s what most people know me for,”

Harry’s tone is bitter and edging on harsh, so they do not talk about that topic any more. Neither do they talk about the rise in fame Harry had in the beginning of 2013, or the numerous mentions of a guy with green eyes on the _1989_ album.

Instead they go to Harry’s frozen yoghurt place, and if Niall is kissed on the cheek when Harry drops him off at the house he’s staying at, no one but them notices.

+

“So when are we gunna meet this Harry guy? You’re always out of the house when writing sessions are over, off doing yoga or hiking or, what was that you did last week? Spinning class? If I didn’t know better, I would think you and Payno had switched bodies,” Louis complains and drops down in the sofa of the sitting room in the rented house. “Like, we’re your brothers Niall and the minute Jamie says done, you’re out of the room,”

“He’s not, he’s not like us Louis. He’s American and thinks about everything he eats. Nothing processed enters his mouth, and that’s practically what you’re living on Lou. I just don’t think he’s gunna feel comfortable between the three of us,” Niall admits and puts his phone away, still with a few unanswered messages from Harry.

“I’m sorry, have you met Eleanor? Or Sophia? Yeah, they might eat a burger or two if it’s late and we’re smashed, but have you seen the cupboards back at our place? El is a bit of a health nut too, not like eating blended salad leaves, but a fresh berry smoothie is not an uncommon thing to see her eat for brekkie.” Louis counters harshly. “And so fucking what if he’s different than me, I don’t care, you like him and therefore he has to be a stand-up lad like yourself. Fuck you for thinking that.”

So Niall brings Harry over for a home cooked meal with Liam, Louis and Jamie. He makes them home made Gnocchi with steamed broccoli, nuts and a light dressing, and if he slips Louis a piece of steamed chicken breast to stop his whining, Harry pretends not to see.

+

It is a few days later when Niall is lying on Harry’s sofa with a sore throat and a blanket draped over him with a rerun episode of _Jamie Oliver’s Food Revolution_ playing in the background.

“Honey I’m home!” Harry yells from his hall way with his arms filled with tomato soup and a Sage and Echinacea spray for his throat. “Let’s cure this owie before the show yeah? Don’t want a sick pop star – no use kissing him either if I get sick doing it,”

“Shut up, not like you’ve even kissed me yet,” Niall grumbles. He reaches for the soup from his hands and throws the cardboard lid after the brunette.

“No but maybe I would if you weren’t a contamination hazard.” Harry coos and lifts Niall’s legs into his lap. “You should really try a juice cleanse when you’re done with this sick thing. Get all the toxins out of your system and renewed energy; it would be great for a super star like you.”

“Sorry Haz, but green liquids are just not my thing,” Niall laughs loudly but it soon turns into a bad cough that has Harry patting his back and helping him to lie down when the fit is over. “Maybe I should try it then,”

The next day Harry brings him the Raw Coconut Kale Smoothie from Flore, and later lying in Harry’s bed watching The Note Book while Harry is distracted, Niall orders a NutriBullet for both his London and LA home.

+

“So what have you been up to Niall? I met up with you guys last week and what was it you were drinking? Can you please tell the viewers?” James Corden cheeks a while into _the_ _Late, late show_. The interview had been scheduled for a while, ever since Zayn left the band they thought they needed someone they knew well and could make them feel comfortable for their first interview back. “Louis’s been telling us a bit about it on twitter, but why don’t you tell us yourself mate,”

“I did a juice cleanse,” Niall admits, the blood of his upper-body running to his ears and cheeks.

“A juice cleanse you say? Was it a unity thing or just you?”

“My uh, my friend suggested it after I was sick for a while, said it helped if you travelled a lot and had a shit health like me. So we bought a bunch of kale and some other fruits and veggies and did a juice cleanse for twelve days,” Niall explains with a shy smile. His eyes flicker to the audience, not knowing exactly where Harry is sat, but he may appreciate the gesture anyway.

“And you picked up a few other activities lately, haven’t you?”

“I’ve been to a few yoga sessions, uh a spinning class once I think, and some hiking too. Just trying out a few possibilities before finding out what is right for me really,” Niall nods, ignoring the jabs from both sides at the mentions of yoga. “The job that we do is stressful at times, and exercise really helps you – the yoga is even better because it’s low tempo and everyone’s calm and doesn’t really care who you are when you stand on that mat,”

“So it’s really just a love for the sport that has got you so enthused about it?” James smirks and leans back in his chair, “Not a special someone you’re doing it with? You mentioned someone before who introduced you to the juicing, is it safe to say they’re the same person?”

“it is the same friend, yes. But I’m not gunna say more on the subject. Our friendship is just that and is not something that we feel the want or need to share with the public right now,”

Later, Harry waits outside the studio until Niall has said goodbye to all the crew members and told his mates that he probably will not be home tonight.

“You’re not really a yogi are you? Or at least weren’t before you met me,” Harry shakes his head fondly and pulls Niall into his car.

“No, but think about what I’ve lived through for you,” Niall adds when they stumble into Harry’s house, love drunk on each other and clinging to every inch of bare skin they can find. “Drank a blended head of kale, eaten half a pineapple for lunch and a grapefruit for brekkie I did for you,”

“Yeah, and you know why?” the brunette whispers in his ear, a light tug at the earlobe makes Niall shiver before shaking his head. “To make this a nice and pleasant experience for both of us,” he cheeks and drops to his knees. It takes Niall just two seconds before the thought is finished, and then Harry is already pulling the tight skinny jeans off of his legs.

“Oh my _god_ Harry,” he moans throatily when Harry takes him into his mouth. “I fucking _love_ kale smoothies if this is what it gets me,”

+

Niall wakes up the next day by Harry fumbling around the room. He closes the closet with a big bang and curses for the noise he is making, “what are you doing ‘ariii babes, come back to bed,” Niall slurs tiredly and sticks a hand out of the bed in hopes of capturing a Harry.

“I got a show tonight, Niall. I got rehearsals and signings to do.” The American chuckles, but sits down next to Niall anyway. “I told you before we went to _the late, late_ last night.”

“Well, I got a blowjob afterwards so it’s not really okay to count on me to remember that,” Niall leans forward to put his head into his lap, “I thought we were gunna hang out today, maybe do some yoga or a hike? I could have Basil to drive us to the beach if you like,”

“I would love that babe, but no today.” Harry declines. His fingers are running traces through his hair, parting the blonde into small sections and twirling them into small spikes. “You could come though, tell ‘em you’re a VIP guest and used your boyband fame to get in. And then we’ll go out later get a few drinks and go back here to finish what we started last night, yeah?”

“Yeah? Like proper _finish_ it?” Niall’s smile grows from mildly content to full on smirking, “have a bit of shag you mean?”

“The old happy happy; a jiffy stiffy if you will; your daily dose of horizontal refreshment; pounding the duck you know,” Harry hums delighted, enjoying the cringe on Niall’s face getting deeper and deeper. “I’ll have a car pick you up an hour before the show if you wanna, no pressure but I would like it if you met a few of my crew members,”

“I would love that Haz,” Niall smiles fondly and pulls him down for a kiss before letting the brunette continue his routine.

 

They end up going out to one of the few places Harry is known at when he finally goes out for a proper outing, but between the wine Niall had at diner and the few beers they enjoyed after the show, Niall is proper buzzed. So when they get to the entrance and Harry smoothly is led through, the bouncer stops Niall and looks him up and down sceptically.

“You got some ID on you man?” he asks gruffly and pushes Niall a bit back from the rope.

“Gordon, it’s all good, he’s twenty-one and he’s with me, please,” Harry frowns with a small fond smile playing on his lips. He reaches his hand out towards Niall, but Gordon declines the contact and turns to Niall.

“I’m gunna need to see some proof, please.”

Niall sighs embarrassed and pulls out his phone, “I don’t have anything on me right now, but here’s the Wiki page of my band yeah? The blonde one that’s me, and here you have my Twitter account all logged into and even my Instagram if you not yet believe me,” His hands are shaking and his throat is doing funny things that does not feel good when he swallows. “Can I please get in with my _friend_ now, or do I need to call my fucking security to get my driver’s license?”

Gordon’s eyes widen at the mentions of other security brought in and when they finally skim the claim of income, he gracefully steps to the side to let Niall in, “Please tell Natalie in the bar that everything you’re drinking will be on the house, yeah? I’m sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Horan – it’s just a precaution,”

Niall just huffs irritated and steps into Harry’s arms.

“I’m sorry that happened babe, they’re usually so professional and good at handling celebrities,” Harry coos. He smoothly pulls the sulking blonde to the VIP area and lets them through with a nod to the girl organising it. “He must not be used to superstar boy banders; you are a rare breed you know,”

That gets a small smile from Niall, but it still does not make up from the whooping feeling he got when everything he worked for the last five years suddenly did not matter anymore. That brief moment of doubt had made him feel like all of his accomplishments and things that he had done were gone, and what had that left him with? A brother who no longer liked him because of his fans, parents he felt alienated from because he never had the time to see them and a few friends who always made fun of him for being the small, skinny bottle-blonde.

No Niall certainly does not like to feel inadequate like that bouncer just made him: but having Harry there whispering silly knock knock jokes in his ear made it all just a bit better.  

+

“Are you gunna come back to London with us Niall? Payno and I are thinking of going home in a week or so. Wanna catch a few days with the fam before going back to tour,” Louis asks when Niall finds his way back to the house.

It is not really a though choice for him; a few friends and his parents had already agreed to meet up with him in Wales when the tour starts. His flat is being looked after by Willie; so all of his responsibilities are already tied up, not holding him back in any way.

“I think I’m gunna stay here for a while, crash with Harry you know. Do a few cleanses before coming back, work on my tan a bit,” Niall replies slowly, afraid of looking into the eyes of his friend.

“It has really hit you hard, hasn’t it Nialler.” Louis laughs and pulls the blonde into a hug. “I hope he knows what he is given and doesn’t underappreciate you; because I will kick his arse if he doesn’t treat you like you should be, and you can safely tell him that. I’m sure Payno is gunna do a much worse job on him if he finds out that you’ve been mistreated,”

“He’s good Louis,” Niall assures him, “Have you seen his twitter feed? Not one argument with former bandmates or general public figures,”

“Oh shut up, Horan. Twitter runs on feuds, what would they do if nobody started them? – shut down, I’ll tell you.” The corners of Louis’ eyes crinkle before he lets the blonde boy go. “I’ll miss you,”

+

“So Liam and Louis went home today,” Niall calls out. Harry is in the shower but has taken to keeping the door open so they will not have to shout as loudly to keep the conversation going.  

“Yeah? Didn’t feel like going with them?” Harry replies when the shower is shut off. A naked Harry only clad in a towel around his waist and one wrapped around his full head of hair comes walking out in the sitting room.

They both know what Niall is telling him, both know the meaning of him staying behind when he could be back home with friends and family he has not seen in over three months. So when the ends of Harry’s mouth turn up in a teasing smile, Niall knows he’s made the right choice.

“Nah, thought I would spent a few weeks with my boyfriend,”

“Oh, did you now? Are you sure he’s got room for a slop like you lying around his house, drinking his kale juice and using his yoga blocks when he’s out?” Harry grins and drops down into Niall’s lap, ignoring the outraged shouts coming from the blonde when the water soaks through his jeans.

“Maybe I should get my own place then, I do have my own NutriBullet now so I don’t really need anything other than a few pieces of kale and some blocks, do I?”

“Shut up _Niall_ ,” Harry screeches and leans in to kiss the fullness of the blonde’s lips.

 

So maybe Niall is thankful for Louis’ obsession for In-and-Out and Harry’s brass introduction to kale smoothies and yoga, but no one really minds anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> so in the beginning Harry and Niall's characters were switch so the interview with Corden would have been verbatim, but that would be a bit ooc for Niall, yeah? so i switched them :-).


End file.
